


Monsters? Skeletons are more my tastes.

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Making This Up As I Go, Misunderstandings, Multi, Occasional puns, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Soulbonds, Soulmates, Tags May Change, They all bara, They get on a little better for the sake of PLOT, Violence, but not that slow, cursing, slight ABO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: You're a creative who wants to become a crazy cat lady and monsters came out from Underground and you were like "Oh neat!" and treat them more normal than other people sometimes. Did I mention the phantom heartache? Well it ends and you end up wounded but you get better and is this a nature documentary??? You hope his family doesn't eat you :)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. A barrier? More like heartache.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeletons....Why did it have to be skeletons?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123273) by [basurtoj15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basurtoj15/pseuds/basurtoj15). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when the barrier broke? Owo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the reason this exists is because I thought of a scene that wouldn't suit basur's reader or world but it bugged me like:  
> Brain: Wow, what if we turned this into our first long chapter fic?  
> Me: But we're still stuck on our other stuff  
> Brain: I have written a chapter!  
> Me: Noooooo
> 
> It's been sitting in my drafts for a while now XD

You're just living your life when the barrier breaks, your whole body shivering and a strong feeling of change filling you. (A flux in the force if you will.)  
You quickly blink out of it to continue scanning your customer's shopping but notice they're out of it too. In fact, everyone you can see in the store seems to be the same way, blinking away blank stares and warily looking around. You could see tentative excitement in some faces and dread in others. As you beep the next item you abruptly drop it and have to resist doubling over in something like _pain_ , stinging and throbbing in the depths of your chest. 

As you gasp and try to calm whatever this was you feel a _harsh_ pull forward, which you blatantly resist of course, and feel the sound of a deep and lonely howl in your depths.   
You want to respond so _badly_. But that's so confusing that you don't and just half smile at your concerned customer, continuing to beep their produce.

Within weeks the rumours were flying. Giant monsters had broken out of the mountain led by a tiny child; Hades shades were overflowing out of the mountain's depths; Nightmares had taken form, etc. You get the point.  
Two months provided some shocking truth. Terrifying beasts, Monsters, had in fact broken free from Mount Ebott, led by two massive monsters and a _very_ determined little child. 

They insisted that the monsters were fine but they had their own rules so as long as they weren't messed with things would be good.  
People obviously couldn't accept that at first but given the next few hard fought months they somehow did. The presence of Monster bought nothing but benefits and the more rights and agency they were given the higher the profit margin. Greed talks.

That wasn't really your business though and while you hadn't met many monsters you could tell that despite their scary appearances and slightly odd culture and lifestyle they were just people.   
You made it a point to try to treat them with both enthusiasm and respect when you served them at the tills. 

However during those months that initial pang had gotten worse, you could tolerate it to the point that it didn't affect your work but it was just so ~~(lonely)~~ annoying.   
You had no idea ~~(how to respond)~~ what it was so you just shut it out for the most part. It gets worse in the dark of the night leading to a few days of partial insomnia but you break that cycle completely unexpectedly. 

One night the stinging pull has left you wiped out on your couch listening to some chill [tunes](https://youtu.be/HZik4fKw3G0?t=16) which you start to sing along to;

_We could leave the lights on_   
_Sun tan_   
_We could get lunch_   
_Aw, man_

The feeling fizzes and pops. It doesn't hurt as much.

_I think that I like you_   
_"You do?"_   
_o-o-o-oh_   
**_Yeah_ **   
_But something bugs me 'bout the way you lick your envelope so!_

_I'm out on the block again_   
_So hopped up that I can't pretend_   
**_Two Time!_ **   
_*clap clap*_   
_Stay Friends!_   
_Problem that you can't defend_

_Hands up._   
_Feel ok?_   
_Whose heart could I break today?_   
_Two time!_   
_*clap clap*_   
_Stay Friends!_   
_Problem that you can't defend_   
**_Oh..._ **

You feel a giggle in your throat but you're not sure why. It's only then that you notice the feeling isn't painful anymore. You sing to ~~(them)~~ yourself till you fall asleep. 

It would be really embarrassing if people found out you had to sing your grown self to sleep like a baby every night but it worked mostly. Now if only you could figure out where it was coming from and where it wanted to go. Did this magic barrier, magic being another thing the Monsters brought with them, send some weird signal to give you chronic pain? The pain didn't feel physical but how were you going to explain that to a doctor? 

So you kept living your life.  
Until one day the pain stopped and your whole world changed. Someone new had finally arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short punchy intro or something XD I can't write more than 1200 words without my brain calling it a day so I have already failed oops! I hope you enjoy nonetheless uwu)/


	2. An Empty street...And A Bear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background plus a bit of warning about overworking and stranger danger :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya get 2 chaps fer da price a'1! This story will update even more slowly as I now have a sudden load of things to do that need doing as well as like, several fic owo)  
> Why do I do this to myself???? XD

Your life? Not that exciting. Lots of incredibly same-ish days in mixed with working at your crappy retail job, working on your mini online business; A handcrafted pet accessory shop; working for the agencies you had on the side and of course sleeping and eating and _maybe_ messaging friends and family. Lots and lots of working though. So much working. Every time you visited home your mama would look sad and fuss over you, worried that you were over extending yourself.   
Which, to be fair, you were, but time equals money and it's that money you need to make a fair amount of for your odd and only slightly far fetched dream. You wanted to be a crazy cat lady, but for pets. A rescue shelter of sorts but a little more on the cuckoo side. Like a seemingly normal house but its actually custom built for like 20 different animals and a few humans. You wanted a haven. ~~You only slightly blame Tumblr and Pinterest.~~

Your pa remains just a dash sceptical but once you got your handicraft business going he gave his full support. He also has that flash of concern when he sees you. You were juggling a lot of things but you still believed yourself a pretty good juggler at this point.  
You were probably also _so good_ that at least one manager in both the supermarket and your agency jobs had a vested interest in promoting you but even you know that might be one ball too many. So, you avoid and lightly rebuff them every single time. With the addition of Monsters you had somehow grown in even greater demand?   
Since you were just that bit faster at over coming your fears and treating them like normal people the Monsters that visited this town apparently always used your particular supermarket. Or so said the rumours among your colleagues. In a slight chain reaction because you acted normally they tried to act normally too and because the staff tried harder to act normally the customers gawked at the Monsters a little less. So yeah. You and Monsters? A little better than some people. 

The reason you were working so much now was one of the few remaining decrepit buildings in the next town over, Ebott. Coincidentally next to the same Mount Ebott where the Monsters had come out of. It had come up for sale for pennies in the house market. Some of your agency friends had promised to help with its reconstruction should you get it and another friend, an architect, had brainstormed floor plans with you to leave room for modifications depending on the type of pets you ended up getting.   
You had a plan and you were so close to doing that first step, buying the place. You had a gut feeling that if you waited too long the Monster community would buy it up. Which was fine but you really wanted this particular house. The area, being so close to the Mount was a little stricter on building (another thing to worry about but Later) so there were more parks and homes as opposed to flats and skyscrapers. Crazy pet lady would need somewhere to walk and exercise all her foxes and capybara and badgers. Ok _maybe_ that is a bit _too_ wild but you get it right? 

All those things lead you to today. Your second triple shift at the supermarket, following the ache around your chest intensifying but you ignore it, too tired to care. During the latter half of the shift even your customers had noticed (bad idea, possible complaints but who cares really?) and as you are scanning the fifth chunk of meat for a dog Monster you feel a large hand(paw?) on your shoulder.   
You had jerked up with wide eyes and they'd avoided eye contact. The hand roughly pats you a few times before they retrieve it. The concern both makes you feel a teensy bit guilty but also very happy that they cared enough to show it. You'd shot them a blinding grin and a slight bow as thanks. Around you an invisible tension eases among the others but your day/night had been made. It even made the ache a little more bearable.

You absently rub at your chest as said ache throbs at the forefront of your mind, "Closer" it said, "Where are you?"  
You ignore it like you always do and continue down the empty street path. You were trying, and minorly regretting, a new route today. At this time however it's just that touch too empty and quiet. Too similar to a horror movie.  
You speed walk and hold your arms like a lady holding shopping except it's to have easy access to your (weapons) elbows. Your feet protest and ache but you march on regardless, your feeling of unease quickly mounting and your strange heart ache thing aching rather viciously.   
There are eyes on you.  
You freeze in the middle of crossing a street and spin around, finding nothing. You're tense and flighty, neck cracking as you hear a sound down the street you were standing in. Red lights?  
**E Y E S.**  
Those are _eyes!_ Or at least you think so as they disappear when the shadow doubles over. Going by the gasping you assume it- no they- have just been running. To get to you.   
You tremble in fear as you ~~call out to-~~ address them. A monster possibly? 

"Are you ok sir?" You hate how shaky your voice is. But you're just so ~~excited-~~ _scared._

They jerk up at your words and begin lumbering towards you. Dammit not a good time to freeze in ~~anticipation-~~ **_fear._**

_Pure white skin- No wait is that bone? Oh god those teeth- A hoodie? Looks super fluffy and- Shorts?_

You descriptive thoughts are janky at best as you brain panics and stutters as what was apparently a Skeleton monster comes into full view. No human skeleton was that round and very few humans could even be that tall. He looked especially demonic in the street light; too wide smile with a gold tooth; clawed phalanges(is that the word?); slight horns and even a bloody tail.  
You both look each other over as he stands about a foot away. Your terror starts spiking but stops when you make eye contact with his red orbs. They had been sharp daggers when he was so far but up close...They were large and fuzzy like velvet and roses. You softly gasp as they slowly shift to a more pink yellow colour, like the gradient of the skin of grapefruit. His big and wide smile seems so much softer than you thought, making him look like a big ole teddy bear than an actually dangerous bear in the middle of a back street late at night.

The back of a hand(claw?) hesitantly touches your cheek and you flinch before the sensation starts to register. 

"It's warm. Have bones always been this soft?"

You ask yourself, finding your head inclined into the touch and yours eyes fluttering shut. You blink them open and pull away, an odd mixture of embarrassment, confusion and recognition lighting your features as you stared up at a spooky smile that you could only see as sweet.

**"I'm so glad I've found you, sweetheart."**

You blush. 

The ache is gone.


End file.
